Secret Love of Basketball
by hollyhwrites
Summary: The Bellas find out a few things about their small Captain that they didn't know about. Femslash Beca/OC pairing. One-shot!


Title: Secret love of basketball

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Pitch Perfect Fan Fiction. I don't own it, I am only playing around in the PP world for a bit. Also the WNBA players mentioned in this story are fictional as far as I know. I totally made them up.

Summary: The Bellas find out about a few things that their small Bella captain has been keeping from them. Femslash Beca/OC pairing.

**Having a little writers block on my other stories and thought I might try writing a one shot or two in a different fandom. Thanks. Enjoy your reading. Warning not beta'd. I ran spell check and that was it! **

**P.S. I will be getting back to my other stories soon!**

**P.S.S. I have began posting my original writing on fanfiction's sister site FictionPress. You can find me there under the same username of hollyhwrites.**

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

"I can't believe we can't reach the munchkin to give her one of these ten tickets I won for the All-star game for this WNBA stuff she loves so much. It's here at the Philips Arena. Her favorite players will all be playing. That's like me watching the crocodile wrestling championships. My uncle won four years running until that fifth year when a whiley one took his hand." Fat Amy bounced with excitement.

It was early September in their senior year at Barden. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Denise, Lily, Ashley, and Jessica were all there to watch the game along with one of the new Bellas, Katie, who was a basketball fan. Fat Amy also called Chloe and Aubrey who had stayed close to the girls while they attended Medical school and Law school at Emory. They all met up outside the stadium.

"Beca probably had to work at the station or DJ at a club or party or something. She has really been busy the last six months, but seems really happy. I bet she does great in LA after graduation." Chloe was cheerful as they all made their way inside.

"Beca had been much easier to get along with lately, she is downright sunny at times. Her snark has been much more good natured." Aubrey grinned.

"Come on you skinny bitches let's grab some grub before finding out seats." Fat Amy led the way.

On the way to their seats they ran into a few of the Treblemakers, Benji, Jesse, and two of the newer members.

"Hello ladies! You guys really lucked out getting so many seats right next to each other. I had a hard time getting four where we could sit together and your seats are better than ours." Benji smiled. He was the nicest of all the Trebles.

They all liked Benji even he was a Treble and friends with Jesse. Beca had only kissed Jesse after their first ICCA win to give him something to be happy about because she knew the Bellas kicked their asses. She also did it because it would show him it was like kissing his sister. Unfortunately, it backfired. It may have been like kissing your brother for Beca, but Jesse thought he had got his happy movie ending. He had been pretty upset when Beca immediately informed him that she only saw him as a good friend. That was nearly two and a half years ago and the guy still chased after Beca trying to change her mind.

The Trebles went about 6 or 7 rows further up and to a section across the aisle from the women's location. The arena was filling up fast. Having the WNBA All-Star game in Atlanta was a big draw.

As the stands were filling and the beginning events were getting underway several of the girls recognized the song mix that began to fill the arena.

The announcer was heard then. "Let's all have a warm welcome for Atlanta Dream's favorite lady DJ Feisty Becs!" The spotlight landed on Beca Mitchell with her headphones around her neck wearing an Eastern Conference jersey. She smiled wide and waved as the crown cheered.

Her friends sat stunned. They had no idea Beca DJ'ed for the Atlanta Dream and apparently the fans loved her.

"That sneaky bitch!" Aubrey huffed.

"You think she had anything to do with Amy winning 10 tickets together? I mean these are pretty good seats." Denise asked as she held her girlfriend, Cynthia Rose's hand.

CR smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it. Most contests don't give out so many tickets to one person."

The first half of the game was great. The scores stayed close and lots of awesome plays were made. At half-time the fun things like shoot outs and audience participation began. Also a special performance by Feisty Becs.

"All of you know Feisty Becs is a great DJ, but how many of you knew she was a singer who has performed on many renowned stages? She has even led the Barden University Bellas to ICCA Championships three years running. Well, we managed to convince her to perform with our own Dream cheerleaders, the Shooting Stars. So everyone give it up for Feisty Becs and the Shooting Stars." Again the crown cheered as music began and the Stars came out dancing to the music of heavy lively beats. Beca popped up among them singing and rapping, all the while dancing among the cheerleaders. Beca did a wonderful job of entertaining and working the crowd up. Her fellow Bellas included.

Everyone was impressed by Beca's ball handling skill as she put on a fancy dribbling display to the beat of the music after she sang. The crown loved it.

Once the performance was over a Western Conference player who had won the three-point shootout competition earlier took the mic from the announcer. "That was some very pretty ball handling Lady Becs did there. Now a few of my fellow players heard some of the Dream players state that Lady Becs could put the rock away just as good if not better than many of the women in the WNBA." The player, Amanda Gracelling, smiled wide. "I won the three-point shootout tonight and also lead my conference in that respect. I challenge, all in good fun, Lady Becs to a three-point shootout right now. Same rules as the WNBA shootout earlier. Do you accept Feisty Becs?" The player challenged with a good natured grin. Gracelling figured she would win, but it was all in fun and the crowd loved it.

Beca smirked her signature smirk and gamely stepped back out onto the court. The crowd cheering as she accepted the challenge.

The women split up and five racks of balls were placed around the keys on each end of the court. The timer was set and at the buzzer the shootout began. Beca might be tiny, but she could really slam the rock home. The small woman made it through three racks before missing her first shot and she only missed one more before it was all over. The crowd went wild and Amanda Gracelling was shocked that the DJ had beat her shootout score by two balls and her earlier score by one.

"I guess your Dream friends knew what they were talking about." Gracelling smiled and shook Beca's hand. "If you were five or six inches taller you would be out her playing with us."

"Thanks, but I am happy with my music and watching you tall ladies run up and down the court." Beca teased back with a wink.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

"I had no idea Beca could play basketball. She is so tiny it never occurred to me. Did any of you guys know?" Chloe asked.

No one else had known either. It seemed there was still a lot they didn't know about their alt friend even after three years.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Just before the game was set to resume Riley Bricio, the Eastern Conference MVP for the last three years and member of the Atlanta Dream, stepped out onto mid-court with mic in hand.

"Hello Atlanta!" She said loudly, causing the crowd to cheer. "This city has been very supportive of me these last years and even accepted me when I came out to everyone three years ago." More cheers ensued. "Well, I could us a little bit of help again tonight. You see this woman that I met when we were both little came back into my life two years ago. Even though she was a few years younger than me we were very close and she was very special to me when we were children. We shared a love of basketball and made a great team together. She was a ball handler and great outside while I of course dominated the paint." She paused a moment as the crowd cheered at that. "However, our families moved apart when I was in the ninth grade and we lost touch with one another. Fortunately for me two years ago I heard her name mentioned at a club I was at and low and behold it was my long lost friend. She was amazing and so beautiful. As soon as we met I knew that connection was still there. We kept things casual at first, taking it slow. For the first eighteen months actually, but six months ago we took that next step and she became my girlfriend. We have kept it quiet on my request because I wanted it to be just us for a while without everyone else involved, but now I can no longer do that. This woman is my one and I want to shout it for all to hear." Riley turned to her fellow players. "Ladies will you escort her out her please."

Many laughed when women from both teams lifted a small woman in the air and carried her out depositing her at half court before the tall ballplayer.

The Bellas stood stunned as their Beca Mitchell was placed down at center court and one of the biggest names in the WNBA got down on one knee in front of her.

"Beca, I had a crush on you when we were kids and was heartbroken when we were parted. When I saw you again as a woman I fell all over again. I love you with all my heart, baby. You are my one and only and I never want us to be apart again. Beca Mitchell, my feisty lady, will you do me the great honor of sharing your life with me and becoming my wife?"

Beca had tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face as she flew into her loves arms shouting "Yes!" The crowd went wild as the couple kissed and Riley slipped the ring on the smaller woman's finger.

Players and coaches congratulated the couple as they left the court and the crowd cheered. There was still a game to finish.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

"I can't believe it. Beca has been dating the freakin Goddess of the WNBA and we had no clue." Cynthia Rose exclaimed.

"Well, now we know why she has been so happy the last six months. I bet getting naked with her tall Goddess made our captain very happy indeed." Fat Amy laughed.

They all laughed at that. "No doubt!" Chloe said with a smile. "That was such an amazing proposal and even with the height difference they look so cute together."

Riley Bricio was gorgeous with long raven hair and bright green eyes with a stunning body that stood a little over six feet tall. From all her interviews they had seen she had a great personality and a smile that could light up a room. She and Beca would make a good match.

The game finished with Beca sitting courtside for most of the last half until she was needed back at her DJ deck.

An attendant showed up near the end of the game to tell the girls that she would escort them down to the locker rooms after the game. "Ms. Mitchell has secured you VIP passes for the night." The woman handed them each a pass to hang around their necks. "Ms. Mitchell was sure surprised when Ms. Bricio proposed. I had seen how well they got on whenever they were together her or at clubs Ms. Mitchell worked at, but they hid their romantic relationship well. I am happy for them. Ms. Mitchell is just as talented in her music as Ms. Bricio is in basketball. We will miss them both next season.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey inquired.

"Well, Ms. Mitchell has already been approached to work for the LA Sparks like she does here and I heard a rumor that several recording companies have already approached her about her mixing and DJ skills, as well as, her performing. The rumors say Ms. Mitchell is trying to work out a contract that will allow her to finish school and continue to sing with the Bellas. From what I overheard she is very determined to beat Treble ass four years running at the ICCA's."

That got the Bellas laughing. Beca might really like Benji, but having the pain in her ass Jesse leading them made her even more determined to trounce them and keep Aubrey's no Treble boning rule in place and the whole wolf ripping our your vocal chords stuff in the oath as well.

"Also Ms. Bricio is going to be playing for the LA sparks next year. They offered her a really great contract and she will even be doing some sports announcing as well. It looks like the couple will be going to LA together when Ms. Mitchell finishes college.

"We are going to have a serious talk with our little friend about keeping secrets from her closest friends and make her fess-up all." Aubrey had a devilish smile on her face at the thought.

"Just be careful when we confront her. I don't think her rather large fiancé would take too kindly to overt torture, Aubrey." Cynthia Rose teased.

"Yeah, if that croc brained Jesse keeps bugging our little hobbit, I can see her amazon queen finishing him like I would a cheesecake." Amy laughed as did the others.

They all cheered as the Eastern Conference won by three over the Western. It had been a good game and a really great night.

The Bellas got to meet all of the All-Star players and each went home with a basketball signed by all of them and had Beca sign the balls too. They had a feeling her signature would one day be worth more than any other one on the basketballs.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

A few days later as Bellas practice was breaking up Chloe and Aubrey stop by and everyone moves out onto the quad to relax and visit.

"That really is some ring that sexy woman of yours put on your finger." Chloe said as she studied it.

Beca beamed. "Yeah it is pretty great. I would be just as happy without one as long as I was engaged to Riley. I hope you guys will be okay staying in the area at the beginning of the winter break. We are going to get married the first day of break at Philips Arena and spend the rest of winter break on our honeymoon."

"Bachelorette Party!" Fat Amy shouts.

"We don't want to get you in trouble with your lady so we won't have lady strippers for you. Sorry Cyn and Denise, but we will have some hot guys for the rest of us."

Some laughed and some groaned as Fat Amy talked about what she thought the party should be like. The others started talking about wedding planning, with Aubrey reminding them not to let wedding plans distract them from upcoming Bella competitions.

Beca had stood up and was laughing at Fat Amy's antics when familiar arms wrapped around her. She turned and looked up at her fiancé. "Hey, Ri. What brings you over so early?" she asked before they kiss, receiving "Aww's" from the Bellas and a chuckle from Abby, Riley's best friend, also a player for the Atlanta Dream.

"We got out of meetings earlier than expected and I couldn't wait to see you." They kissed again to more "Aww's".

"I think you two are going to give me a toothache with all this sweetness." Abby groused good naturedly.

"It's a good thing your mom's a dentist then." Riley shot back and everyone laughed.

"Well, I am glad you came by early. You two have a seat here with the girls. I was just going to run back inside the practice hall. I forgot my jacket. I have a couple of extra drinks in my bag there if you want them." Beca pointed to her bag on the ground nearby. She kissed Riley once more before sauntering off to retrieve her jacket.

Riley watched her loves sexy backside as she walked away.

Abby bumped her shoulder. "You stare at her like you want to pounce on her." She teased.

Riley laughed and turned. "Well duh, she's my fiancé. I do want to pounce on her and as often as I possibly can." That had them all laughing.

"Hey, Beca may be small, but she is badass. I bet she would do plenty of pouncing of her own." Cynthia Rose defended her friend.

"Oh, my feisty lady has no problem in that area. Don't let her size fool you. She is surprisingly strong and she's definitely got game." Riley wiggled her eyebrows that kept them laughing.

The talk had turned to the wedding and honeymoon, but was cut off as a scream of pain and fear was heard coming from the Bella's practice room.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Beca was smiling when she entered the room and walked over to get her jacket off of the piano. The smile faded when she turned around to leave to find Jesse standing before her.

"What are you doing in our practice room? Trebles are not allowed in here." Her voice firm.

"Beca I don't know why you fight it. I told you three years ago it was inevitable. You are one of those aca-girls and I am one of those aca-boys and we will have aca-children, remember?" He stepped closer.

"Jesse, I have told you many times, I am not interested. I am gay. Always have been, always will be. Please move on. There is someone out there for you, but it is not me." The DJ tried to move past him, but he pushed her hard back into the piano winding her. Beca didn't see the punches coming as one caught her in the side of her face and another in her stomach. Her breath whooshed out and her face hurt as she doubled over only to have Jesse shove her to the floor violently.

Jesse ripped her shirt from her leaving her in only her sports bra as he tried to yank her pants down her hips as he smashed his lips to her splitting her lips before biting her neck and chest.

Beca had never been more grateful that she wore tight pants, making it very difficult to remove them from her sweaty body. She got her knee up kicking her attacker hard in the stomach.

Jesse fell to the side of her. Beca rolled over pushing to her feet getting up to get away. She didn't get far before Jesse grabbed her twisting her arm behind her back and brutally shoving her into the wall. The uninjured side of her face of her face taking the brunt this time. A scream escaped when she felt a punch delivered to the lower right side of her back. The small woman's knees buckled and she curled into a ball to protect herself as Jesse began shouting that she belonged to him and only him as he kicked, punched, and stomped on the DJ's balled up form.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

The Bellas, Riley, and Abby were all shocked when they burst through the door to find Jesse beating, kicking, and stomping on Beca. That shock soon turned to fury, but one woman acted quicker than the others. Riley ran forward slamming Jesse into the wall before tossing him across the room. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Riley went to follow, but was grabbed by Abby, CR, and Amy.

"Riley, you can't kill him. Beca needs you right now. Help her. We will take care of the scum for you. If you get a hold of him you will do something you will regret later. You and Becs have a bright future ahead of you don't throw that away." Abby looked into her best friends furious eyes. "Riley take care of Beca, she is hurt. I swear the creep won't get away. I will even smash his nuts in for you. Just please calm down enough to take care of you woman."

"Riley." Came from a gruff voice. They turned to look at Beca who was still curled up into a tight ball flinching as her friends tried to help her.

Riley took a deep breath. "Don't let him get away." Was all she said as she backed off and knelt down beside her love.

Abby, CR, and Amy joined Lily and Denise in subduing Jesse. Abby delivered on her promise of smashing his balls. She kicked him so hard in the nuts the fucker passed out.

"In Tasmania we would tie him naked out in the bush, cut him a few times to make him bleed, and leave him for the dingoes." Fat Amy snarled as she helped tie Jesse's hands behind his back.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Riley knelt down between Aubrey and Chloe who both had tears running down their cheeks as they tried to help their close friend. Beca's shirt was gone, her pants halfway down her hips, and she was covered in bruised, lacerations, and what looked like shoe and hand prints. Riley's anger rose, but she fought to stay in control.

"Beca honey, it's Riley. I'm here baby. He can't hurt you anymore." She ran hand over her loved head, angered more when her fingers came away with blood on them.

She had heard Jessica and Ashley calling the police and ambulance, she hoped they got their soon. One of the other girls was calling Beca's dad and campus security.

Beca began to relax as she heard Riley's voice. "Beca, I've got you. You're going to be okay." Beca slowly began to uncurl from her ball and groaned as Riley helped her lay on her back.

Tears escaped Beca's eyes as she moved, it all hurt so much. "I fought and tried to get away. He caught me by surprise. I tried to get away twice. He just went crazy. Oh God, he was going to rape me."

Riley, Chloe, and Aubrey all saw the awful bite marks and it only infuriated Riley all the more as fresh tears ran down Chloe and Aubrey's cheeks.

Riley took off her jacket lying it over her precious angel. "You fought well little one and you held him off till we got here. I know you hurt sweetheart, but it will all be okay." She took Beca's hand and kissed her forehead. "I won't let anything else happen to you."

Beca sighed and looked into her loves eyes. "I knew you would come. I love you Ri, always and forever." She squeezed her fiancé's hand gently before closing her eyes, the light in the room hurt them.

The doors to the hall soon burst open with police, campus security, EMT's, and Dr. Mitchell. Jesse was arrested and charged with assault and attempted rape. Beca ended up in the hospital a few days with a concussion, a few cracked ribs, and a bruised kidney besides the obvious cuts and bruises.

Aubrey and Chloe pitched in to help with the Bellas practices following Beca's instructions while their captain was down. Beca with their help reworked the choreography for their first competition of the year so she wouldn't have to move as much and the others danced around her. They swept sectionals. The Trebles under Benji's leadership came in second.

With sectionals over and the wedding ahead the girls all helped out putting everything together after Bellas practice. The bachelorette party was a hoot and everyone, but the bride got wasted. The party ended at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment so everyone had a safe place to crash.

Riley's pals threw her a party on the same night. She too was the only sober one left at the end of the night. Beca called Riley once everyone was safely asleep and covered up. Riley picked her up and they spent the rest of the night skin to skin erotically dancing together in the big bed in the ball player's townhouse.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

A week later the two were married at the half court line at Philips Arena. Everyone cheered as the lady minister announced. "I now give you Mrs. and Mrs. Riley and Beca Mitchell-Bricio." The couple kissed once more before they stepped off the platform and into the crowd of well-wishers and loved ones.

Five months later Riley, Abby, Chloe, Aubrey, and the few younger Bellas watched as Beca and seven other Bellas all graduated, most with honors, including Beca. Riley had finished college online while playing pro-ball and didn't have a traditional graduation, but she was really proud of her wife and cheered the loudest when Beca walked across the stage.

Beca's last year at Barden had been eventful. She got engaged, attacked, married, signed a recording contract to perform, DJ, and produce for a major record company in LA, won the ICCA's for the fourth year running, and finally graduating with honors. She would never admit it to her dad, but coming and staying at Barden was one of the greatest things she had ever done in her life.

She and Riley had flown out to LA over spring break to finalize a lease on a condo that was not too far from her studio or the Sparks arena. Riley had been staying there the last few weeks as she began practice with her new team. Beca came out on weekends to meet with record exes and meet with the Sparks people to set-up her DJ'ing job for them.

The night after graduation Beca and Riley would fly to LA together and that would be their home for the foreseeable future.

After the graduation ceremony Beca found her wife and friends. Riley scooped her up and spun her around a few times laughing. "I am so proud of you sweetheart." She kissed her small wife long and deep once they came to a halt, breaking apart from one another only when the hoots and whistles finally registered.

"You two are so adorable together." Chloe gushed while Aubrey laughed as Beca blushed.

"You two better stay in touch or you will find us all on your door step one day and we will become annoying houseguests who over stay their welcome. " Fat Amy warned.

"You guys are our family, of course we will stay in touch." Beca promised.

Hours later everyone hugged and said their goodbye's none of them knew how long it would be before they were together again.

Beca's record company had sent a limo to take her and Riley to the airport. Beca turned and watched as Barden faded from view reflecting on how much she had grown and changed in the four years she spent there. Once the college was out of sight the small woman turned back to the love of her life.

"I grew up a lot at Barden and it brought me great experiences and the best of friends, it brought me the sisters I never had or wanted, but the best thing I found was you. Being at Barden brought us back together and we became so much more than friends. You Riley are the love of my life and my soulmate." Beca climbed up to face her wife as she straddled the taller woman's legs before kissing her deeply. "I look forward to our future together and sharing the rest of my growth, life experiences, and adventures with you."

Riley had tears in her eyes. Her little woman put on a good badass exterior, but it always touched Riley how it disappeared around her. Her Beca didn't feel the need to hide with her and that made the ball player feel like the Queen of the Universe. "I love you so much, my soulmate. And from now until the end of time we love, grow, experience, and adventure together."

They kissed until the need for air broke them apart. Beca snuggled up with her head in the crook of Riley's shoulder. Riley's head resting on top of Beca's and their arms wrapped securely around one another. Both breathed out a contented sigh and smiled as they whispered together.

"Always and Forever."

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**This short popped into my head recently when I was watching a WNBA game. I enjoy basketball, but I am by no mean an expert so I hope no diehard fans complain too much. LOL Again this maybe rough I just typed it out and hit spell check. I would love hearing from you. Until Next Time…**


End file.
